Lost girls, new pact
by strangedoll
Summary: David avait un second secret et celui-ci est bien décidé à ce vengée des Emerson. Possibilité d'OC.


-On est bientôt arrivé, Will? Demanda Katherine

- Oui, on devrait arrivés décis une demi-heure, répondit t'elle.

Wilhelmina rajusta sa veste, le soleil était particulièrement fort aujourd'hui. Elle avait une longue chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, de grands yeux bleus et était plutôt menus.

Tu es sure qu'il est bien mort? Tu nous as toujours dit que tu n'étais connecté qu'à ton frère et avant a ta mère, questionna Alice. – Sérieusement, je sais que ma spécialité, ce n'est pas la bagarre.

Tu n'es pas totalement sans défense, ma chérie, répliqua-t-elle.-Et puis comme il est responsable de mon état, oui je suis liée a lui, je ne peux pas communiquer mais je l'ai quand même sentie mourir. C'est vraiment cool, David va être le nouveau chef.

Et tu crois qu'il nous appréciera? Demanda Perla en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient fait de auto-stop.

Bien sûr, vous êtes mon Pack! Il risque être surpris, mais vu mon état et vos talents, comment ne pas comprendre? En passant Perla, retourne la cassette, le gars a l'air de sortir de sa trance.

Ok.

L'homme qui conduit avait le regard moins flou tout à coup. Perla commença a parlé doucement en retournant la cassette, une minute plus tard l'homme avait retrouvé son regard de zombie. Kat était une grande rousse aux yeux gris, Alice une adorable afro-américaine aux yeux noisettes qui avait rechaussé ces cheveux de mèches rose et violet et Perla possèdent une peau olivâtre, des cheveux brun ondulé et des yeux verts.

Tu vois ce que tu viens de faire il faudrait un vampire d'au moins de 250 ans pour faire ça. –Et même moi, je trouve ta vois terriblement relaxante.

Les membres du pack de ton frère, ils sont mignons ? demanda Alice.

Oui, quand je suis partie, ils étaient deux vampires et un demis, il doit être un vrai maintenant et il y a peut-être des nouveaux membres. Tu m'aime toujours autant les hommes mûrs?

Oh, oui!

En parlant d'hommes, on fait quoi de lui, les filles? Demanda Katherine.

Nous à t'il fait des avances et ou des remarque? Demanda Will.

Oui!, répondirent les trois filles en cœur.

Est t'il beau?

Non!

Avez-vous faim ou soif?

Moi, oui, dit Perla.

Pas nécessaire pour moi, dit Katherine.

Alice ne répondit pas, la question ne la concerné pas.

Moi, aussi j'ai un petit creux, trancha Will. –La question est dont réglé.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta à l'abord de Santa Carla. Katherine et Alice descendirent de la voiture. Will et Perla resterai, une minute plus tard, des cris se firent entende mais seul personnes qui pouvait les entendes sans foutaient.

Depuis la mort des vampires, la vie était redevenue tranquille. Lucy avait repris le magasin, la famille avait accepté Star et Laddie malgré les réticences des frères Frog. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs bien fiers de leur victoire sur les vampires. Sam et Mickael espère quand t'a eux retrouvé une vie normal. Malgré tout, 2 problème resté, Grand-père avait refusait d'expliqué comment il connaissait l'existence des vampires ce que les frères Frog trouvaient louches et les cadavres des garçons avaient disparue.

-Sam, il faut que tu accepte! Dit Edgar

­-Quoi?

-Ton grand-père est probablement un demi-vampire, compléta Allen.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve, se fâcha Sam.

-Il a refusé de réponde a nos questions, il ne sort pratiquement pas le jour et tu vas pas me dire que tu ne trouve pas louche le fait qu'il refuse qu'on s'approche des bouteilles de Roubeille et de l'endroit ou on empailles ses animaux.

- Il est juste bizarre, peut-être qu'il est juste au courant parce que il habite a Santa-Carla depuis longtemps. Et même si il avait était un demi-vampire, il ne le serait plus maintenant que Max est mort. En plus pourquoi Max ou David aurait changé mon grand-père en vampire? C'est quoi, l'avantage?

Edgar et Allan se taisent pendant un moment, pensif.

-Bon point, pour toi mais n'empêche que c'est louche!

-On ne pourrait pas arrêter de parlé d'eux et je ne sais pas, fêtais votre victoire à la place.

-Les forces du mal ne se reposent jamais, répondit Edgard

- On a quand même détruit cinq vampires, on mérite une récompense, proposa Allan

-Ouais, c'est vrai. D'accord Sam, on fête ça demain soir.

Sam prit une grande respiration, enfin allait faire quelque chose de rationnel pour leur âge. Il voulait juste oublier qu'il existé des créatures comme David et ses amis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Nous y voilà mesdemoiselles, déclara fièrement Will en montrant la grotte.

- Jolie, déclara Perla.

Will avança, puis gela.

Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, à cette distance je devrais les sentir.

Kat s'approcha, et renifla.

L'odeur n'est pas très forte pour un endroit habité par plusieurs vampires…

Avant qu'elle en dise plus, Will se précipita dans la grotte.


End file.
